


【豆莲】奇怪的他②

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 产乳
Relationships: mameren
Kudos: 1





	【豆莲】奇怪的他②

后续

最近莲君很奇怪。

他不爱喝牛奶的，可是身上总有一股浓烈的奶味儿。豆原觉得自己可能是被说成是豆柴的次数太多了，渐渐地也拥有了犬类的灵敏嗅觉，反正只要是进莲君的房间，走到他身边，就能闻到那种味道。

“纯喜君闻不到吗？”

“那是因为你最近喝太多牛奶，才会觉得大家身上有奶味。”

河野很无情地吐槽了他，又投入了单机游戏的战斗中，他们今晚来的不凑巧，莲君正在浴室里洗澡，不过因为玩得很近了，和莲君打了招呼以后，他们就自得其乐地接上设备先各自玩了起来。

河野在游戏里大杀特杀，豆原则因为心里有事，只玩了几局就放下了，莲君洗澡的时间很久，让他更想试试对战，最近摸索出来的新招式，不晓得能不能比得过莲君呢。

“莲君，还没好吗？”

他对着浴室大喊一声，莲君过了会才回他。

“还要等一会，对不起啊。”

“嘛，也不是要听你道歉才问你的，快出来和我对战啦。”

豆原知道自己这一招屡试不爽，莲君对于弟弟们的要求总是难以拒绝，又过了几分钟，莲君终于从浴室里出来了。不过样子有些奇怪，他的短袖里还塞了什么，现在可是夏天了啊。

“小豆，要玩什么？”

“老样子，今天一定会赢你的。莲君，你不热吗？”

莲跪坐在他旁边，隔了一点距离，那股奶味又冒出来了，豆原皱着鼻子嗅了嗅。

“早就想问你了，莲君你身上怎么有奶味啊？”

“会，会吗？！”莲吓了一跳，又挪开一些距离，“可能是我新换的牛奶香波的味道…太浓了吗，你不喜欢？”

这种小心翼翼的问法，说不喜欢就和犯罪一样，豆原摇摇头，把游戏手柄递给他，才发现他头发还没擦干，大概是听自己催就匆忙出来了。

“我喜欢喝牛奶啊，最近每天都在喝。莲君你头发还没干，这样吹空调会感冒，先等下，我拿毛巾给你。”

“没事的，晾一会就好……小豆。”

豆原进浴室拿了干毛巾，特地留意了一下，并没有发现牛奶味的香波，莲君一直用的是果香类的，他身上的奶味甚至盖过了香波的味道，更何况是刚洗完澡，他心里的疑问更深了，等纯喜君离开，再单独问问莲君好了。

“先擦干，我不急。”

“那……好吧。”

豆原坐在他床上，莲则是坐在地毯上，靠着他的大腿，低下头让他擦头发。莲君爱穿宽松的衣服，练习的衣服和睡衣差不太多，领口也穿得很大，从上向下看，几乎是一览无余。他在意的就是莲君宽大的衣服里还穿着什么，这才发现是一块毛巾，裹在他胸前。

为什么要这样？只有女孩子会用毛巾裹胸吧……但是洗完澡了还需要裹住吗，也没有吧。自家的姐姐洗完澡也是只穿普通的旧衣服，也不会再画蛇添足地裹上毛巾。是身体还没来得及擦干，这么说来，还是怪我催得太紧了吧。

抱歉。豆原慢慢地擦着莲君长长的头发，快半干的时候，把毛巾放在一边，用手指按压着替他按摩头皮。

“嗯？小豆，要帮我按摩吗？”

莲君听声音快要睡着了，他抬起头看向豆原，又迷迷糊糊地眨眼睛，脸上红彤彤的。

“不该催你洗澡的，今天就不玩游戏了吧。”

“可以吗？那要干嘛……”

“难道我每次来只能打游戏吗？”豆原的手挪到他肩膀，按压着僵硬的部位。

“不是啦，你想干嘛就干嘛啊，对，那里，再用力点。”

“这儿？”

豆原对着他说的位置，用力按了按，莲立刻发出了舒适的呻吟，但是他迅速止住了声音，不自然地将身体歪向一边。

“怎么了？”

“没有，可以了，小豆你也累了吧，回去休息吧，我也想早点休息了。”

“现在就睡？今晚真早啊，莲！”河野应该是输掉了，站起来打了个瞌睡，“今晚手气太差，我也回去休息了，拜拜啦，豆，要不要一起走？”

“我等会再回去，纯喜君，你先走吧。”

正好趁这个机会问清楚……莲君，应该是瞒着我什么的。

纯喜离开了，豆原随后带上了门，又坐回莲的床上，直接就说了。

“你的香波不是牛奶味的。”

“哎？”

莲没想到他会检查香波的味道，临时的谎言不攻自破，他垂着眼睛想着其他说辞，豆原又说话了。

“为什么要用毛巾裹着身体？”

“啊，那是因为……”

莲实在是难以启齿，豆原直直地盯着他，那双圆溜溜的大眼睛似乎一眼就能看穿他准备撒谎。

“裹得很紧啊，莲君。”豆原隔着上衣摸他的后背，绷紧的毛巾皱褶被他的手指抚平，“怎么和女孩子一样？”

“不，不是的，只是没来得及擦干……直接裹着毛巾不太好意思出来，才套了衣服。”

“这有什么啊，我和纯喜君又不是陌生人。莲君的裸体我也不是没见过。”

“那不一样的……”

莲小声地反驳他，豆柴不仅鼻子灵，耳朵也很灵。

“哪里不一样了，你也长出肌肉了？要再比一次吗？”

莲知道他说的是赛时几个人在宿舍比肌肉的事儿，那一次他可谓是惨败，豆原精壮的体魄再一次出现他眼前，突出的胸肌和漂亮的腹肌都是那么的健康。

“莲君，你呢？”

“今天不行，你快别闹了……”

“既然没能在游戏里决胜负，让我看看总可以吧。”

豆原近日和佐藤讨教了一些健身经验，手臂也能明显地看出肌肉线条，他抓住莲的手，轻而易举地将对方反制在身下，这是他以前学习相扑的身体记忆。莲惊惶地望他，挣扎了几下，短袖底下缠着的毛巾也松脱了，豆原俯下身去闻了闻。

“真的是莲君的味道……毛巾，我拿出来了哦？”

“小豆，不行……”

豆原伸手从他身上把毛巾挑出来，白色的毛巾上有不显眼的湿痕，就是那上面传出的味道。

“为什么要用弄脏的毛巾裹着身体？莲君你不是有洁癖的吗。”

“才不是弄脏，快还给我啦。”

莲的手被他压着，腿也挣脱不开，偏瘦的身板被豆原牢牢控制着，他的心里也升起了成就感。

“不要，你就告诉我嘛。”

都是男的，看一眼也没关系吧。豆原想到他在学校和同学们玩闹的时候，在更衣室他们玩的可疯了，年纪尚小的他一旦玩心起了，就再难消下去。

“你别掀我衣服，不行，豆，豆原一成！”

“？”

豆原疑惑地睁大眼睛看他，莲真的很少叫他全名。生存到十八岁的经验告诉他，一般被叫全名，都不会有好事发生。可是莲叫他全名似乎不在威胁之列，豆柴爪子假装默默放下，然后趁莲安心，突然地向上卷起了莲的宽松短袖。

“别生气，我又不是没见过……嗯？”

豆原愣在原地，看着莲明显不正常的胸口，鼓起来了一小块先不说，顶端往外渗出的液体又是什么？纯洁少男的心被一阵狂澜席卷。

“……都让你别看了，你这个笨蛋…吓到了吧。”

“莲莲莲君这是什么啊？”

“……”

莲不想解释，他的手还被控制着，连掩盖住那里也做不到，既然已经被发现了，又是比较亲近的小豆，他也不打算瞒下去。

“你之前不都说自己没有胸的吗？！在韩国的时候！”

“你别太大声啦，嘘！”

“哦…那，怎么突然又……”

莲很难为情地偏过头去，“我也不清楚，是前一阵子开始长的…然后又痛，还会……你也看到了。”

实在是难以启齿，他胸前的液体因为情绪激动又涌出来一些，没了毛巾就直接暴露在豆原的眼前，让莲羞耻得不行。

“是我想的那样吗……”

莲自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，然后懒散地拖长声音，让豆原把毛巾还给自己。可是等了很久也没有等到，再睁开眼时，就和豆原稍显奇怪的灼热视线对上了。

“你那是什么眼神？”

“莲君，我能尝尝吗？”

“！？”

一句等等还没说出口，豆原那大眼睛每次都能准确碰到莲的弱点，在他愣神的时候，豆原的嘴唇已经碰到了乳尖。他没怎么抵触地就伸出舌头，本能地舔舐起乳晕周围溢出的奶液。

“小豆、不、不行的…你快放开我，那个…不能喝，嗯……”

“比我平时喝的要甜啊，莲君。”

豆原意犹未尽地伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，也就是罕见的镜头前的“一成君”再度降临了，他理所当然地准备饮用另一边，连推拒都来不及，只能眼睁睁地看着……莲的脸完全烧红了，他小声呢喃着豆原的名字，腰肢柔软无力地挣动。

他微微湿润的前发遮住朦胧的眼睛，无力抵抗的样子让豆原心底的坏心思不断累加。

“不，不行，你快放开我，讨厌！”

豆原对着他的左胸口用力吸了一下，对方口中的所谓讨厌就变了调，委屈地转成可怜的呻吟。下身也变相地把对方压制住，十公斤的体重差让莲很难直接挣脱，直到对方发出类似哭泣的声音，豆原才放开被他喝干净的那边。

“啊，变平了。”

只是普通地感叹一声，莲君却更加羞耻了，他还没被怎么碰的另一边还鼓鼓囊囊，豆原只是用手指掐了一下，里面就争先恐后地涌出了奶香的白液。

“别，别捏那儿…好坏呜……”

“为什么会这么多呢，莲君好色情。”

听到豆原这么说，莲不服气地反驳，“刚开始没有的，是身体擅自变多的……”

“那是什么时候开始的？”

豆原叼着他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻地咬敏感通红的肉粒，莲被他欺负到眼泪汪汪，又不好意思明说。

“…还有其他人知道吗？”

莲准备嘴硬到底，但是豆原大口地吸吮了几下，缓解了今晚突如其来的胀痛，他舒服到不由自主地把胸口往豆原嘴里送。

“莲君，什么时候变得这么淫乱了啊？”

“不许说那种词，小豆…学坏了……”

豆原毫无愧疚地对着他笑，他知道莲抵抗不住这个，而他被奶香浸润的胸脯和肢体，都散发着令人心醉的好闻气息，好喜欢，豆原大胆地沿着他的脖颈继续舔舐，轻咬喉结让他只能发出可怜巴巴的气音。

“你不喜欢吗？”

圆溜溜的大眼睛还很纯洁地盯着他，手上的动作却不纯洁，平坦的乳肉被大手包裹住，刚被充分舔弄过的乳尖还很敏感，只是被擦碰到，都激起了无数的快感。

“啊，嗯嗯…不喜欢！小豆是坏蛋…快放开我啦……”

“我是坏蛋，那莲君就是骗子，为什么不早点告诉我？”

豆原也有点生气，继续揉弄着他湿黏的胸口，心想这件事该不会有其他人知道吧。

“喂，你没有告诉别人吧？”

莲心虚地移开眼睛。

“你和谁说了？快告诉我啦！”豆原心急地欺身而上，被捏紧的胸脯又渗出一点乳汁，他没有再舔，只是用力地挤压着，痛感让莲不得已地讨饶。

“好，好痛啊，小豆……是被碧海不小心发现的，嗯…”

“不小心，那他有这么对你吗？”

豆原也说不清自己的感受，他下了挺大的劲，直到那平坦下去的胸脯也被掐出红色的指印才罢休，中间莲呼痛的声音也没停过，他还像不满足似的，咬了他胸脯一口。

“啊！…没有，呜好痛……”

莲不敢告诉他，怕豆原下手不知轻重，再留下能看得到的痕迹就糟了。

“哼……”

豆原舔舐起他纤细的脖颈，和爱撒娇的豆柴一样，莲本来心想小豆已经和自己很相熟了，没想到对方的反应会这么激烈。

“不，不可以留下痕迹……”

“我知道啦。”

豆原闷闷地在他耳边说着，还是在他的肩膀上轻轻咬了口。揉弄的力气也小了一点，莲就在他身下时不时地颤着，抓着他手臂的手，不知是推拒还是迎合。

“你生气了…？”

察觉到对方温柔不少的动作，莲试探着问他。豆原乍一看是很乖巧可爱的弟弟，但是偶尔也会很顽固。

“我以为你会第一个告诉我。”

豆原拿毛巾擦净他的身体，又不情不愿地帮他把衣服整理好，脑袋上看不到的柴犬耳朵耷拉下来，如果他有尾巴，此时应该也是一蹶不振地塌着的吧。

“因为…实在是难以启齿，抱歉。”

“如果不被发现你准备藏到什么时候。”

豆原问的一向直接，莲也不知道怎么回答他才好，躺在床上无辜地看着他。

“真是的。”

“小豆？”

身体被他盖住，暖融融的体温传过来，豆原的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。

“以后不准瞒着我哦。”

“嗯……”

“另外，味道挺好的。”

“…喂！”


End file.
